


movies and pizza is how you start a friendship

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Series: WWE AU: normal dudes. sorta. [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: this is how you met cyrus and alejandro if you dont know what this is about still then ???





	movies and pizza is how you start a friendship

**Author's Note:**

> yall this is set in 2006 so say hey to those flip abd slide phones and dvds i hooked it up  
> i lowkey feel like this isnt that good but ya know what its a backstory and im tired so here ya go

_ Wow what a shit fucking day. _ You thought as you walked back to your dorm. Your headphones were on, volume up way too high to be safe just to drown out all the people around. You were in the worst mood and for no reason, too, which just made you mad at yourself. You were approaching the building that you really didn’t want to be in because your roommate and her friends were always loud and obnoxious. They always tried to get you to do stuff like put on dresses and wear makeup which would’ve been fine if they understood that you were still a man when you wear dresses and makeup, but they never did. Dresses always made you uncomfortable because it always came with people saying shit like, “Aren’t you such a pretty girl!”.  _ No, shut the fuck up, I’m a pretty man.  _

 

You admitted that you weren’t the nicest person. You drove others away with the honesty they didn’t want to hear and you didn’t care whether people liked you or not. So maybe you didn’t really have a true friend. Sure there were some in class that would talk to you but that was just to pass the time. You’d only respond because you also wanted to pass the time. 

 

You started slowing down as you approached the door to the building, you reeeaally did not want to be there right now, but you had no idea where else to go. You scrubbed a hand over your face. You were still standing awkwardly in front of the building with people passing you and some looking at you weird. You ignored everything and figured you could go sit in the library and just do nothing. 

 

You pulled your phone out of your pocket to seeee, no notifications or literally anything interesting, like usual. You were pretty boring but you didn’t give a fuck, doing nothing was fun, alright. You put your phone back in your pocket and started ambling over to the library. 

 

You tapped against your leg to the beat as the song played through your headphones. It took little time to get there and choose a table. You took a seat and pulled your laptop out of your backpack, noticing a wallet on the floor. It was bright red with little dogs on it. You picked it up and put it on the table. You decided to wait a bit before turning it in, if it was you, you’d rather it be right where you left it then have to deal with asking around. 

 

You turned on your laptop and stared at the screen for a bit. Math could wait, especially if you didn’t even fucking enjoy it anyways. You loved math but fuck, a math major was so boring. You pulled out your copy of  _ Can’t Buy Me Love  _ and slide it into the disc slot on your computer. Yes, you carried dvds with you because why the hell not, and you sat there wondering how long you should stay there before going back to your room. 

  
  


P O I N T O F V I E W S W I T C H 

  
  


“God fucking damnit!” Cyrus said out loud. He’d made it all the way to his dorm building already and he didn’t have his I.D. to get in. He’d left his whole wallet at the library, he hoped. Cyrus ran a frustrated hand through his hair and began his walk back. 

 

“Thiiiiiiiiiiis SuUucks.” He sang out, not caring about the surrounding people hearing him. He put his ear buds back in hoping Fall Out Boy would improve his mood. 

 

The campus was small so walking around it wasn’t a real inconvenience but still, Cyrus was tired and just wanted to lay on his bed and watch  _ Bionicles.  _ He walked back making sure to check the floor as he went just in case it was dropped on the way. Cyrus ended up walking all the way back to his vacated table to find his wallet sitting there and the seat no longer vacated. 

 

_ Hmmmm to say something or to take the wallet and leave…. _ but Cyrus’ approach alerted the person at the table. 

 

_ Hhnnngh awkward wave time.  _ Cyrus lifted a hand and gave a single wave that the stranger responded with a head nod. Cyrus pulled their earbuds out but figured they didn't want to talk since their headphones were still on so Cyrus walked up and grabbed the wallet from the table. He started to leave when the stranger moved a side of the headphones of their ear. 

 

“Cool wallet.” They said. Their voice was sorta monotone but not cold or rude. 

 

“Thanks,” the need to return a compliment came about and Cyrus surveyed the person before him, “Your hair is pretty.” Cyrus said. The stranger's face seemed to fall and Cyrus wondered what he did wrong. 

 

“Thanks.” They said, a little more gruff but still not mean, while they rubbed the back of their head making their almost shoulder length, slightly wavy hair bounce a bit. They cleared their throat, seeming just as awkward as Cyrus felt. 

 

“Sorry.” Cyrus replied. He knew he didn't do anything wrong but he still felt the need to apologize for whatever dumb reason. The person titled their head in confusion as they watched Cyrus shift from foot to foot. 

 

“For what?” They asked _ ,  _ pulling their headphones all the way off. _ I don't know.  _

 

“I thought, well you just seemed,”  _ upset, _ “I must have imagined it never mind.” Cyrus said. He still didn't make a move to leave. Cyrus simply stood there, waiting. For what, who knows.

 

“Oh, I didn't think it was that obvious, you don't need to apologize for anything, I just…” The stranger paused and looked at Cyrus very contemplatively as if trying to figure out if they could trust him. “I’m a trans guy and pretty is a difficult word for me, though I'm trying to take it back as a proper compliment.” They said in a small, rushed voice. 

 

Cyrus’ eyes lit up at that. 

 

“You're trans? I am, too, also a male. You are a very pretty man.” Cyrus said with a small smile. The stranger looked away embarrassed a bit and rubbed the back of his head again. It seemed like a nervous quirk,  _ kinda cute.  _ Cyrus thought. 

 

“Thank you, you are, too.” He said. “Mm what's your name?” He asked, looking back at Cyrus.

 

“My name is Cyrus, my dead name was so boring I wanted a cool real name.” Cyrus explained. He wasn't shifting back and forth anymore but took up swaying in place instead.

 

“Oh, my name is pretty boring. My dead name was also boring, anyways, I'm Luís.” He said. 

 

“That's not that boring, I like it. Nice to meet you, Luís.” Cyrus said with a bigger smile. 

 

Luís returned the smile this time, “Nice to meet you, too… You can sit. If you want.” He said looking down at the seat in front of him not making eye contact anymore. 

 

Cyrus stopped swaying and looked down at Luís for a moment before pulling the seat out and sitting opposite of him. 

 

“I’m watching  _ Can’t Buy Me Love,  _ I mean, if you wanna.” Luís said, still not really making eye contact anymore. 

 

“Sure! I’ve never seen it.” Cyrus said. He hopped up from his seat and moved over to the other side of the table to sit by Luís. “We can use my earbuds if that’s okay.” Cyrus offered. 

 

“Oh yeah that’s fine,” He said while taking the offered earbuds to plug into the laptop, “but you’ve never seen it? You must have been more a 90s kid then.” Luís responded. 

 

“Yeah, I was pretty much totally into the 90s, I did watch  _ The Lost Boys,  _ though, that’s pretty much my claim to the 80s, that and David Bowie.” Cyrus said while taking one side of the earbuds. 

 

Luís slide the movie back to the beginning and played it again. 

 

“That’s a good start but I may have to make you watch  _ Dirty Dancing  _ and  _ Pretty in Pink _ . But let me say for the record I do not think they are good movies, they make no fucking sense I just like them.” For a moment it looked like Luís was a little nervous, but it passed as quickly as it came and Cyrus turned his attention back to the screen _. _

 

“I’m looking forward to that as long as I get to make you watch  _ The Crow.  _ Oh and  _ Bionicles.” _ Cyrus said. 

 

“Didn't the newest  _ Bionicles  _ come out like last year? The third one right?” You asked. You sort of forgot about  _ Bionicles. _

 

“Yeah! Can we watch?” Cyrus asked with a glance over at Luís. He looked back at Cyrus with a little smile.

 

“It’s a deal.” 

  
  


B A C K T O Y O U 

  
  


Cyrus seemed pretty cool, you could definitely tell his 90s origins with the denim skirt and Pearl Jam shirt. You both sat there for a bit as you just enjoyed the movie. Cyrus didn’t seem to mind your mumblings at certain parts of the movie and you didn’t mind his questions that may or may not have applied to the movie. It was not terrible at all. You had no impression he was just talking with you to pass the time, in fact he didn’t need to be there at all. He could have grabbed his wallet, left, and they would’ve probably never spoken again. But Cyrus stayed, and he didn’t think you were rude for your rather mean comments about the movie, he actually laughed a little sometimes. Really though, who watches a movie without making fun of it at least a little? 

 

“I love that this is like a super fancy store who’s outfit costs a thousand dollars but their price tag is a fucking piece of cardboard with ‘$1000’ sharpied on it.” Cyrus pointed out. 

 

“Yeah it’s dumb but great.” You said. This was fun. 

 

You continued to nearly the end of the movie when Cyrus’ phone buzzed. He flipped it open to see a text. 

 

“Ah shit, my roommate Alejandro left their keys again. I swear they are more spacey than I am. I gotta go but it’s been really fun hanging out, here.” Cyrus held out his phone. “Put in your number so I know who to call to watch movies with.” 

 

You looked up at him for a moment before nodding and grabbing the phone. You typed out your number and left the name for Cyrus to decide what to put. Cyrus took it and typed out something. Your phone buzzed and upon sliding it open you saw it was Cyrus. 

 

“Now you have mine.” Cyrus said. He stood up and grabbed his bag, this time making sure to look that he had everything. “I guess I’ll see you later then.” 

 

“Yeah, bye Cyrus.” You said, handing over his earbuds.

 

“Oh right, thanks, bye!” He called and walked away. 

 

You looked back down at the phone message. 

 

“ITZ CYRUS PLS DONT MAKE FUN OF ME WHEN WE WATCH THE CROW”

 

“i would never make fun of you its probably a better movie than i made you watch”

 

“THNX AND I LIKED YOUR MOVIE CYA LATER” 

 

“yeah see ya”

 

You checked the time on the phone. 6:27 PM. Ugh your roommate and her friends would still be in the room doing something stupid probably but you figured you could kick them out on the grounds that you had homework and wanted to go to sleep early.

 

You put all your stuff away and plugged your headphones back into your iPod and began the walk back.

 

You got to the building, went up to your room, opened the door, and were pelted in the face with someone’s bra that now hung from your shoulder.

 

“Ahaha, oh sorry, but I’m sure you don’t mind, don’t you,  _ Lilian. _ ” One of the little shits said.  _ Bitch.  _ You didn’t really know their names out of the five people sitting in the room, including your roommate, and you didn’t care to know. 

 

“Call me that again and I’ll shove this down your throat so you won’t be able to.” You said, throwing the bra to the floor and shoving other shit out of your way to get to your side of the room. 

 

“Don’t be so rude!” Another one yelled at you. “Come here, your nails look awful let me paint them!” She said standing up and walking way too close to you. They thought since you were a guy that *must* mean you are attracted to them, but at the same time they wouldn’t leave you alone about feminine stuff. It was bull shit. 

 

“No, in fact get out, I need to do homework and you are all too loud and annoying.” You said, facing away and ignoring the stupid conversation behind you that has probably lost you brain cells over the year. 

 

“Hey, this is my room, too, bitch. You can’t tell us to leave.” Your roommate said. You have sat at your desk with your laptop up and pulling up your homework.

 

“I wasn’t, I was imploring you to leave me alone so that I may have the opportunity to complete work in which was assigned to me and is due tomorrow at sixty seconds before the end of the day and since you are doing nothing of such production, you do not need to be in here. Find another room to harass men in.” You said, staring down your roommate and ignoring the fact that you didn't do homework at the actual library.

 

“It’s fine!” The more tolerable girl said, “We can go to my room.” She offered. 

 

“Great, bye, I am going to sleep at nine so come in with according quietness.” You said looking down at the screen again. 

 

“Whatever.” Whatever her name was said and left with her group of idiots plus one okay human being that you wished had better friends. 

 

_ What am I even doing here still, I should just leave and go to trade school. This sucks.  _ You absentmindedly got through your homework, not really caring whether you knew it just making sure you got the points. It wasn’t that late, you pulled up Facebook and started scrolling through. Your mom posted so many pictures of your little sister who was still in high school doing harder classes than you could ever handle. One of your cousins got engaged. Your aunt was living a nice life of not doing anything. It was all nice to see but still, you felt the sting of discontentment about your own life.

 

Your phone buzzed in its spot on the desk. 

 

It was Cyrus. You slide your phone open. 

 

“HEY WHAT YOU DOING THIS WEEKEND?” 

 

“nothing at all” 

 

“WANNA DO NOTHING TOGETHER?”

 

“yeah that sounds good actually”

 

“COOL YOU SHOULD MEET MY ROOMMATE ALEJANDRO THEY ARE COOL”

 

“sweet can i ask you a question?”

 

“SURE”

 

“why do you type in all caps?”

 

“WHY DO YOU TYPE IN ALL LOWER CASE?”

 

“... fair”

 

“WHAT TIME DO YOU GET OUTTA CLASS ON FRIDAY?”

 

“12”

 

“SICK ILL TEXT YOU AT 12:01” 

 

“alright cool”

 

“SEE YA LUIZZZZ”

 

You smiled down at your phone.  _ He calls me my real name. He respects me, because he knows what it’s like, too. He wears skirts still, that’s so brave.  _

 

This was probably the most interesting person you’ve met and you were excited to see where he would lead you. 

  
  


I H A V E N O T H I N G T O S A Y F O R T H E F I R S T T I M E Y O U G U Y S L U C K E D O U T I M R E A L L Y A N N O Y I N G

  
  


It’s Firday, 12:01 aaaand

 

“YO DUDE GO TO THE LIBRARY” 

 

“jeez you werent fuckin kidding”

 

“I NEVER LIE”

 

“thats good to know be there in like two minutes”

 

“ALRIGHT SEE YOU IN TWO”

 

“i said LIKE dont take my exact word!”

 

Hoping that he would be okay with the non-exactness, you pocketed your phone and walked over to the library. 

 

You arrived to see Cyrus looking down,  _ wait is he looking at his watch?!  _

 

“Uh hey.” You said as you approached. 

 

“Ah you made it! You were almost late but you got here with four seconds to spare!” Cyrus said. 

 

“Jeez you were timing him, you can look at your watch for almost three minutes but you can’t remember your own phone number.” A fairly shorter person said. 

 

“Hey that was one time, Alejandro!” Cyrus said, exasperatedly pointing at them. “Anyways,” he continued, turning back to you, “This is Alejandro, my roommate and probably coolest person on campus.” Cyrus leaned in a little further and lowered his voice, “They're trans, too, genderfluid, right?” Cyrus turned back to get confirmation.

 

“Yep! Thank you for making sure! They pronouns is good but I may want to be called Alejandra some days.” They explained. You nodded your understanding and introduced yourself. 

 

“Okay I'll be sure to remember that, I’m Luís, nice to meet you.” You lifted a hand for a wave that Alejandro high fived. 

 

“So, where we going?” Alejandro asked. They were sorta bouncing on the balls of their feet and looking rather excited. 

 

“Back to our room silly, we don’t gooo places.” Cyrus said which made Alejandro immediately stop bouncing and groan. 

 

“Aaaaaugh maaaaan, why can’t we go anywheeere?” They asked, pouting slightly. 

 

“Becaaaause we have movies to watch and pizza to eat.” Cyrus said, “C’mon, this way to LoserVille.” He said with a huge smile suggesting that he didn’t just insult himself. 

 

You walked behind a bit and enjoyed their dynamic. They were both so interesting. Cyrus wasn’t super hyper but he still seemed like a lively person and Alejandro was just the entire definition of hype, bouncing around while they talked and wildly gesticulating to get their points across. They were dressed so wild. You typically chose dark colors that wouldn’t stand out, too much. Alejandro, though? A mess of color and pattern. They had on a striped long sleeve shirt with a pink t-shirt over that and camo pants. It was charming and you were envious of their ability to pull it off.

 

“What is your favorite color?” Alejandro turned to you to ask. 

 

“Oh, green.” You answered. 

 

“Good, solid choice, it’s amazing. Any particular shade?” Alejandro asked expectantly. 

 

“Oh um, not really, any darker shade really.” You replied while rubbing the back of your head. You felt Cyrus’ eyes on you and you looked up to see him smiling at you. You gave a small smile back. 

 

“I see it, dark, kind of earthy, mysterious, I HAVE A SONG!” Alejandro declared while grasping a fist up in the sky. You looked at them extremely confused before Cyrus stepped in. 

 

“Alejandro is a music major, they want to be a composer.” He explained. You nodded your understanding. 

 

“That’s really cool, what kind of music?” You asked, looking back down towards Alejandro. The difference between 6’2” and 5’6” ish was daunting so up close. 

 

“Anything that I can create. Mainly experimental or synth pop, really alternative.” They said with a kind of sway in their arms. 

 

You thought for a second, “So like if M83 and Radiohead had a baby?” You asked. You were really into music but perhaps didn’t have the proper expertise to actually decipher something like that. 

 

“...YEAH JUST LIKE THAT! I would also say perhaps the grandson of Depeche Mode.” Alejandro said excitedly. They stopped walking and turned fully to you in their revelation. “I’m gonna make you a song.” They said and continued on forward. 

 

You heard Cyrus laugh from Alejandro’s other side and you crack your own smile. 

 

You all reached the building and headed up to Cyrus and Alejandro’s room. It was very what you expected. There were a lot of band posters along the walls, lots of colorful desk items and stuffed animals sorta messily placed but somehow seemed very deliberate in position at the same time. Their designs were both very different but the whole room looked cohesive in its randomness. 

 

Cyrus turned to you with his palms together in front of his chest. 

“This is our sacred place of bull shit. Here I stress about the law and Alejandro calms me down with musical genius.” He opened his arms out to show off the space. “Welcome.” 

 

You laughed at the gesture, it was nerdy and kinda cute. This felt so much better than your normal Friday afternoon consisting of avoiding your own room, due to transphobia, and eating way too much ice cream and pizza. 

 

“Thanks, this is cool.” You said, looking around still. 

 

“Why thank you sir.” Alejandro gave a very dramatic bow that made you laugh more. 

 

“Now then,” Cyrus started, grabbing his computer. “Movies.” He plopped himself on the floor perhaps looking for some illegal way of watching. Not that you judged, you did that sometimes, too. 

 

“Oh well I have some dvds.” You sat yourself down on the floor, too, and opened up your bag to rifle through. You pulled out  _ The Wedding Singer _ ,  _ Pretty in Pink,  _ and _ The Spongebob Squarepants Movie  _ because why not. “There's more I think, I kinda just toss movies in my bag at the start of my day.” 

 

Alejandro practically fell to the floor and reached over to the movies you'd already laid out. 

 

“ _ The Spongebob Squarepants Movie! _ You are amazing!” They said. You checked real quick to see if you had anything else in your backpack, and you did,  _ 16 Candles and Emperor's New Groove.  _ You pulled those out and laid them on the floor. 

 

“Hmmm,” Cyrus picked up  _ Pretty in Pink _ , “let's watch this one first, since it's one of the ones you said in the library.” 

 

“Sure, if that's okay.” You said. handing over the dvd. 

 

“Of course it is, dude.” Alejandro said with a pat on your back.

 

Some rearranging was done so you were all against Cyrus’ bed and the laptop was in front of you all. 

 

You were seated on the end closest to the door with Cyrus in the middle. Alejandro was up making popcorn because they could really just not sit still. You were “discreetly” humming along to the opening music and Cyrus was watching rather intently. 

 

The movie proceeded a bit and Alejandro finally came to sit down with two bags of popcorn.

 

“She made that outfit herself? I wish I could do that.” Cyrus said. Alejandro vigorously nodded from their spot laying on their stomach in front of the screen. 

 

“Yeah, me too.” You agreed. 

 

You noticed that where Cyrus asked little questions about the movie, Alejandro made excitedly loud comments about anything they picked up on. They would see something they liked and point it out to you. It gave new life to to the movie you'd seen so many times and you appreciated that. 

 

Normally when people were talking a lot during movies you got annoyed but this wasn't the same. Alejandro was still engaged and had a way of engaging you into their perspective. They were really a cool person like Cyrus said. 

 

Cyrus was rather quieter than you expected him to be but you didn't say anything. This is only the second time you were meeting him and so you hadn't really known his mannerisms yet. He was really quiet until  _ that  _ part hit. 

 

“WHY IS HE IGNORING HER CALLS??!” Cyrus yelled. He looked over to you for answers and you just shook your head. 

 

“I have no clue. That's why I say this is a bad movie, I have seen this so many times and I still cannot explain the plot because it never gets explained.” You said with a sad shake of your head. 

 

Cyrus looked as exasperated as you felt when you watched this the first few times. 

 

“What a little dick.” Alejandro said, throwing some more popcorn into their mouth. 

 

“This is weird I don't even know what's going on.” Cyrus said with a long sigh. 

 

“At this point, I'm just listening to that sweet music, man.” Alejandro said, flopping their head down to the carpet. You made a face of agreement with that statement and decided to just sit back and let them try and figure out what this movie was.

 

You all reached the end of the movie and the scene was interesting. You were sat back against the bed hiding your laughter behind your hand. Cyrus was hunched over, hands on the carpet, staring down the screen as if he could understand the movie if he glared hard enough at it. Alejandro was bopping their head along with the end credits music and adding supplement sounds. 

 

“Now I don't think I can judge you about your movie after that, right?” You said, recalling the previous text Cyrus sent to you. 

 

“I guess not, I liked this movie but, shit  _ The Crow _ fills their plot holes.” Cyrus said leaning back, too now. 

 

“Not now, though, if I don't get up, I'll die here. Let's go get pizza!” Alejandro said, springing up to standing. Cyrus reluctantly got up and held out a hand to pull you up. You took it and got off the floor. 

 

“This is probably boring compared to what you normally do.” Cyrus said, looking sort of apologetic. 

 

“What do you think I normally do?” You asked, genuinely curious about what Cyrus thought. 

 

“I… I don't know. You just seem cooler? I don't know I'm just a little surprised you would want to hang out with us.” Cyrus said surprisingly shy and timid. 

 

You laughed, but then Cyrus’ face got more confused and you decided to dispel his thoughts. 

 

“I don't hang out with anyone, my roommate and her friends are dicks that purposefully misgender me and use my dead name, I am a loser, this has been the most fun thing I've done all year. I'm a pretty sad twenty year old.” You explained. Cyrus’ face seemed to be losing its shy edge but gaining a more sad one.

 

“You're twenty?!” Alejandro chimed in. 

 

“Your roommates are transphobic.” Cyrus said. It wasn't a question but simply stating what he knew was the truth. You nodded and looked down at your feet for a bit before looking back up. 

 

“But it doesn't matter. Well it does but the point I'm trying to make is I met you guys so now I have the support to get through it, right?” You said holding your hands out awaiting their answer. 

 

“Hell yeah!” Alejandro yelled and slamming their hand down on yours for a low five. 

 

“Yeah, good to know I'll have someone to tell us to remember our wallet and keys.” Cyrus said, smiling. 

 

“Yes, that is good because you put your wallet in one of your shoes and I think you were gonna walk out without it.” You said, pointing at the floor to Cyrus’ wallet leaning on the lip of one of his shoes. 

 

“Goddamnit! I need to keep you.” Cyrus groaned as he retrieved his wallet. You laughed again making this the most you had laughed in a single day in a while. Alejandro grabbed you by the arm and yanked you out of the room while yelling “Pizza!!” while Cyrus followed you both out. 

 

How did you end up hanging out with such cool people? You weren't sure but you weren't about to question it either in case some bull shit universe thing decided to fuck you over. You were excited to get to know these two more and perhaps open yourself up to them. Friends hadn't ever come this easily to you and you had a pretty good feeling about your future with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> ill hook up drew x cyrus next and honestly if yall wanna read certain stories or backstories hook me up because this is just fun soooooo i will do whatever because im bored


End file.
